


Believe

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Big Brothers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Big Sisters, Sibling Love, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: After finding out the ninja and baby Wu are still alive, Lloyd worries if they'll be able to make it back.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Nya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Believe

Lloyd lost his hope when he lost his friends. Then he found out that they weren’t really dead. His fighting spirit had never felt so on fire. Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay were alive. His brothers were alive. His uncle was alive. Lloyd could keep fighting.

Until a crushing thought quietly snuck up on him, flooding his mind with doubt. He found himself outside, staring at the moon in the night sky. Fear and sadness weighed his heart down like a brick.

“Thought you might be here,” a familiar voice suddenly said, shaking Lloyd from his thoughts.

He turned and saw that it was Nya, coming to stand beside him. “How do you always know where to find me?” he asked. He swore she had some sort of superpower. Or maybe she’d put some kind of tracking device on him when he was sleeping or something.

“I’m Nya. I know everything,” was Nya’s simple reply.

Lloyd actually laughed. “You sound like Kai.”

Nya looked insulted at being compared to her older brother. “Excuse you, I sound nothing like him! Kai is way too full of himself.”

Lloyd smiled. “And you’re not?”

“I am the most humble person on this planet. I am amazing.”

Lloyd laughed again. Then Kai entered his thoughts again and his laughter died, as his heart sank.

Nya noticed the sad look on his face immediately. “What’s wrong?” she asked, eyebrows narrowing in concern.

“Just...” Lloyd struggled to find the words and sighed.

Nya put her hand on his shoulder. “What?” she said gently.

Lloyd leaned into her unconsciously. “I know the guys are alive, but...” He swallowed. “What if they don’t come back?”

Nya turned him around, placing both of her hands on his shoulders and squeezing in comfort. “They will,” she said with conviction.

Doubt still plagued Lloyd. “How do you know?” he asked quietly.

Nya squeezed his shoulders a little tighter, loving and powerful at the same time. “Because I believe in them,” she replied.

Lloyd blinked at her.

“You have to believe in them, Lloyd,” she told him, and the way she said it made him want to.

But... “But what if I believe wrong?” Lloyd whispered, fear seeping inside him.

Nya shook her head and smiled at him. “When have they ever let you down?”

The doubt cleared and Lloyd swore Nya really did know everything. If he’d lost her too, Lloyd didn’t know what he would’ve done. Without his big sister’s stubborn strength and fierce love, Lloyd was certain he would’ve lost himself. She fueled him just as much as his brothers did. 

“They will come back to us,” Nya said, and Lloyd wondered how it was possible for her heart to be so strong just because of him. “You just have to believe in them.”

Lloyd smiled slowly. “Yeah. I believe in them. I’ve always believed in them.” He hoped they could hear him. And that they would hurry back.


End file.
